Ievan polkka
by Pryz
Summary: Pagi yang seru dan masakan yang terlalu enak sampai membuat para voicebank itu pink-sun, siapakah yang bertahan?


Ini Fanfic pertamaku, jadi maklumkan saja jika ada kesalahan, Semoga menghibur! ^^

Ievan polkka

Dengan malu matahari mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya.

 _Brak!_ Pintu dari rumah itu terbuka dengan keras hampir patah engselnya. Keluarlah Miku, gadis kawaii dengan rambut twintail berwarna biru bukan karena di cat, tapi karena memang desain asli dari KEI. Wajahnya ditaburi senyuman seperti pelangi dengan bentuk yang terbalik.

Hari ini _mood_ Miku sedang melambung tinggi, karena kali ini adalah waktunya memanen ribuan negi dari kebun Miku!.

"Astaga! Akhirnya hari yang kutunggu-tunggu . " Gumam Miku.

Langkah demi langkah Miku sampai dikebun belakang rumah miliknya. Mata Miku terlihat berbinar saat menatap negi miliknya yang indah.

"Ohayou Miku…."Miku terkejut, ternyata itu Rin yang baru bangun

"Rin! ohayou!, hari ini kamu bangun lebih cepat."

"Itu karena aku salah mengatur alarm, kamu sedang apa Miku? Sampai bawa-bawa sekop segala?. Kamu sedang mengubur Kaito?"Rin penasaran.

"Mengubur Kaito ndas mu!~...Negi-negi ini sekarang sudah panen!"Jawab Miku sambil menunjuk negi-negi dengan jari telunjuk.

"wahhh! Kelihatanya segar dan sehat!." Rin tampak takjub

"tentu saja! Aku rajin merawatnya . Bukan dengan pupuk dan air saja, ada juga cinta dan nyanyian!. Sekarang lebih baik kamu bantu aku."

"Oke Miku!"

Satu persatu negi lepas landas dari tanah. Miku sangat senang dan bangga melihat negi yang dia rawat dengan sepenuh hati tumbuh dengan sehat.

Setelah satu jam, tiga keranjang full dengan negi. Miku dan Rin duduk dan beristirahat.

"aduhh capeknya… , Sekarang waktunya makan negi!" Miku dengan bahagianya mengunyah negi, Rin tampak jijik tapi melihat Miku sangat menikmatinya, apakah lidah Miku masih normal?.tapi dia penasaran juga.

"Ummm Miku, memangnya batang bawang dimakan mentah enak?" Rin nampak ragu.

"Ena setali ! kala dak pecaya cob maka" Jawab Miku sambil mengunyah .*Enak sekali! Kalau tidak percaya coba makan.

Setelah terdiam, Rin nekat untuk mencicipinya.

"Satu gigitan saja…." _Crunch!_

Rasanya permukaan negi saat mendarat di lidah Rin benar-benar tidak enak, begitu ditelan perut Rin rasanya mual, seperti baling-baling helicopter yang berputar tiada batas. Rin tidak tahan untuk muntah… Sekarang.

"HweEeEeeEKKkkH! Akhhh AKU MAU MUNTAH!."

Rin lari dengan kecepatan penuh menuju toilet tidak peduli apa yang ada didepannya. _BRAAK!_ Pintu rumah pun tercerai dari engselnya.

"Haa? Rin-chan kenapa?." Miku heran saat melihat Rin kabur. Miku pikir Rin kabur karena terlambat menonton FTV.

"Ya sudah deh~ akan kubuat sekreatif mungkin negi-negi ini"

"Ohayou Miku, Rin chan kenapa tuh?" Luka gadis cantik berambut pink.

"Ohayou Luka, entahlah mungkin dia terlambat nonton tv."

"Wahh… negi-negi ini tampak segar. Ayo kita buat sesuatu dengan mereka ini!" Luka tampak bersemangat.

"Memang itulah yang kurencanakan!, ayo!"

Beberapa durasi kemudian

Kaito dan Meiko baru pulang setelah semalaman distudio Crypton.

"Tadaimaaa~… kami puuuu…." Suara mereka pun terputus ketika melihat pintu yang sudah hancur.

"What the hell?! " Kaito

"Kerjaan siapa iniiii?!" Meiko

"Khoniciwa! Selamat datang" Miku menyapa dengan senyumnya.

"Hei Miku ini perbuatanmu?! Atau kamu Luka?! Baru pulang bikin marah! Ngajak beramtem?!." Wajah ganas Meiko muncul sudah, walaupun dalam satu rumah itu dihuni oleh lima voicebank, tampaknya peran Meiko sebagai penguasa sekaligus predato.

"Bukan aku…" Luka dengan tenang

"Ohh pintu ini tadi ditabrak Rin , tapi memang aslinya sudah retak , sekarang Rinnya lagi bobo ." Jelas Miku.

"Oh yah! Kaito aku ada kejutan untuk mu, untuk Meiko juga ada. Ayo masuk!" Perkataan itu mampu membuat Meiko sedikit tenang, dan pikiran Kaito segera lari ke "Ice-cream"

"Apa itu Miku?, Eskrim kan?" Tanya Kaito si fans eskrim

Setelah duduk dimeja makan, Miku mengangkat tudung saji.

"Tadaaaa!"

Terlihatlah setoples eskrim dan sake. Walaupun eskrim itu berwarna kehijauan seperti kadaluarsa, itu sukses membuat Kaito tetap ngiler. Begitu juga dengan Meiko, meskipun sakenya berbau lebih aneh dari biasanya di tetap tidak sabar untuk meminumnya.

"Hoaaaam, ohayou…." Len paling terlambat bangun.

"Khoniciwa Len…. Pagi benar kamu bangun!" Sindir Luka.

"Sini Len! Ayo makan bersama! Ada eskrim nih!" Kaito

Kaito,Len dan Meiko seperti juri di kontes masak.

"ITADAKIMASU!" teriak mereka bertiga bersama.

Setelah santapan masing-masing masuk kemulut menyentuh lidah mereka, rasanya bukan seperti makanan, tapi kaos kaki di campur tinta printer! Membuat mual perut menjalar sampai di kepala.

"WEeeeK! LUkA MIkU ApA yang dimasukan disiNI?" Len bertanya dengan nada setengah sekarat."

"Itu dicampur dengan negi dari kebunku dan ikan fermentasi dari akuarium Luka!" Miku dengan gembira menjawab.

"APAA?!" Len pun langsung pingsan ditempat.

"HUEEEEEK! LIDAHH KUU!" Kaito hendak berlari kekamar mandi, tapi Meiko sudah berangkat lebih dulu.

"WWEEEKKK! AKU MAU MUNTAAH!" Teriak Meiko sambil berlari, sampai pintu kedua pun hancur ditabraknya.

Sisanya Luka dan Miku yang masih bertahan.

"…."

Luka mengerutkan alisnya, "Memangnya ada yang salah dengan masakan ku? Ikan dan gurita yang kupilih itukan yang paling segar dan enak!"

Luka mengambil santapan yang telah dia buat bersama Miku. Dia dan Miku,memang belum mencicipinya.

"Bagaimana Luka?" Tanya Miku.

"Demi Neptunus,Kill me now." Lukapun rebah menghantam lantai.

"Ehh? Luka juga?coba aku cicipi dulu." Miku mencicipinya.

"Ini enak!" Kata Miku

Memang lidah Miku harus pergi di periksa.

end

 _jangan memakan negi dan gurita dengan sembarangan_


End file.
